


maybe heaven's not high enough

by musicalpuns



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalpuns/pseuds/musicalpuns
Summary: jo is an American. jo has secrets. jo gets a letter and it's all too familiar. jo starts to think that there's something she should be looking for.





	maybe heaven's not high enough

It's not like I had to do this. I didn't. I just had nothing else to do. 

4, 2, 6, 2, 10, 5, 1, 10. I kept the letter in my back pocket just in case but I don't think I needed to. I remembered the numbers every time. 

I really wouldn't have thought much of that letter, I really wouldn't have, but the numbers made too much sense. They just did. There was this nagging feeling that clenched my stomach the minute I saw them. And then I figured it out. It had to do with him. 

A copy of the death certificate was still sitting on my kitchen island, underneath a stack of newspapers I stole from Paul's shop. I think he noticed but didn't care enough to approach me about it. I picked up the newspapers and dropped them on the ground, which made my floor shake, which made me scared and then annoyed that I had drywall floors. I really don't know how I haven't died yet. I heard a voice in the back of my head scolding me, saying that I'm poor but at least I'm alive.

I didn't know how to read Hangul, but I didn't need to. I looked to the corner of the certificate and saw the same numbers. Same order. 42621051. 

Someone knew I had this. No one was supposed to.

I guess now is a good time to see Paul.


End file.
